Lesson 566
Two Fools'' (うつけもの二人, Utsukemono Futari)'' is the 566th chapter of the Gintama series. Sakamoto, Mutsu and Nobunobu try to approach their enemy on board. Story While running away from the infected Kaientai crew, Nobunobu begins to reflect on the words told to him since he was young. Soon he finds himself cornered by the infected members, but is saved by Sakamoto and Mutsu right before getting struck by one of them. Mutsu and Sakamoto confirmed their speculation while observing the infected crew members from their hiding spot. Sakamoto likens the situation to playing a game of Biohazard, except that they can only run, with Mutsu adding that they have to bring along Nobunobu which added on to the difficulty. This didn't go well with the haughty shogun, who in turn questions Sakamoto the reason for saving him. Sakamoto merely responds that they need to ensure his survival as the shogun has a duty to see the country's fate through to the end, whether he was a good or bad ruler. Mutsu cuts in to update the men that the bridge is unable to track and locate Hankai, who has managed to conceal himself very well. The trio crawl along the pipes to get to Kaienmaru's central system as Sakamoto speculates that the infected crew serves as a distraction; Hankai's main aim is to take control of the more advanced Kairinmaru to take over the whole Kaientai. A series of accidental teasing by Sakamoto led to Mutsu dropping both men onto the infected in anger. As they run from the infected, Nobunobu constantly debates on Sakamoto's caliber as a leader despite the latter kept coming up with silly solutions. This earns the wrath of Mutsu, who flatly states that Sakamoto is a fool while coming to their rescue. As they continue towards the central system, Nobunobu concludes that both he and Sakamoto are foolish leaders but yet is frustrated that he couldn't fathom out the difference between them. The trio reaches the empty central control room, and Sakamoto wonders if his predictions are off. Nobunobu replies that the enemy is here, and all of sudden Mutsu pushes Sakamoto out the way. She gets stabbed by a mechanical tendril coming out from Nobunobu's mouth, revealing that Hankai had somehow managed to plant himself in the man. Quotes * Sakamoto: (To Nobu Nobu) Even if there is not one soldier to protect ya, and ya just barely managed ta escape the enemy's clutches, you've got a duty to see what to the country and that includes the effects of what you did. No matter how unsightly you end up lookin'. Whether it's a foolish ruler or a wise ruler, once a man shoulders an entire country, he can't die that easily. * Nobu Nobu: (About Sakamoto) Both me and this man are just fools that don't have one subordinate acting the way they want. So why is it this man still has not given up? Why does his face look like he's not alone? What is the difference between this man and me? Characters # Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu # Sakamoto Tatsuma # Mutsu # Kaientai # Uranus Hankai Category:Chapters